


Перерождение

by fandom_Vampires_2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Psychological Torture, Vampires, Моральные страдания, ангст, вампиры, драма, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020
Summary: Колдун взял в плен семью, чтобы превратить старшего брата в вампира.





	Перерождение

В кромешной темноте время бежит по-другому. Тут я не ощущаю этого — его стремительного движения. Здесь оно вязкое и тягучее — как сироп, как смола. Оно окутывает нас и тянется медленно-медленно, то и дело застревая комками между пальцами, как густая слипшаяся грязь. Грязь, которую уже не вывести с тела и души. Сколько мы тут? Не знаю… Моя сестра и младший брат такие же заложники, как и я сам. Заложники у чудовища, убившего наших родителей, разрушившего наш дом, отравившего наши жизни своим дыханием.

Еду приносят редко, а количество ее незначительно. Я постоянно голоден… Регулярно появляется пузырек с жидкостью. Странная убойно воняющая жижа постоянно вызывает у меня рвоту. Каждый чертов раз хочется сдохнуть, захлебнуться собственными рвотными массами, закрыть глаза и не открывать их более в этом каменном кармане без света и надежды. Чего стоит человек без надежды? Я был слаб, унижен и растоптан. Я не стоил ничего. 

Шло время. Я уже немного привык к повторяющимся действиям в кромешной тьме темницы. Но рвота, к сожалению, не прекращается. Каждый чертов раз, как в первый… Не знаю, что он мне дает, но я практически больше ничего не пью. А эта жижа утолить жажду не помогает, после очередных спазмов желудка пить хочется сильнее. Настолько, что пересыхает не только во рту, пересыхает пищевод, а желудок начинает вытягивать влагу из тела, как паразит. 

Я знаю, что похудел. А руки уже, наверное, атрофировались, находясь постоянно скованными по обе стороны головы. Сначала было терпимо, потом я кричал, потому что боль ввинчивалась в мозг панически вопящими суставами, позднее я рыдал. Даже не плакал, а рыдал, как это делают дети — надрывно, горько, отчаянно. Рыдал от разрушающей меня боли. А теперь… Это состояние стало привычным, не слабее, нет… просто… привычным? Обыденным. Я бы, наверное, скорее удивился бы ее отсутствию, если бы очнулся, а ее, боли в руках, нет. 

Я регулярно вижу свою сестру сквозь приоткрытую дверь в свете факелов и все, что он с ней делает. Это омерзительно. Я даже умолял Его не открывать дверь, чтоб не видеть ее мучений. Умолял… Это все, что я мог. Молить. А когда я стал закрывать глаза и отворачиваться — это не исправило ситуацию. С того момента, в такие минуты возле меня стоят его слуги и заставляют смотреть. 

Они любят ломать мне пальцы, когда я сопротивляюсь. Палец за пальцем, чтобы хруст костей проламывал мне височные кости, прописываясь в мозгу. Они разбивают их первым попавшимся предметом, дробят до тех пор, пока я не заору от боли и не начну смотреть в указанном направлении. Этот спектакль для меня, для моей вырванной из тела души, для пережеванной болью плоти. Они делают проколы, или надрезы острыми ножами возле самих глазниц, а потом вкладывают нож в рот, медленно разрезая губы, если я отворачиваюсь. 

Суть всегда сводится к одному — я должен видеть, чувствовать, умирать и ненавидеть себя за все это. Каждый раз после сестры колдун приходит ко мне и рассказывает, что будет делать с ней в следующий раз. Его довольное лицо с противной улыбкой стоит у меня перед глазами всегда, когда я их закрываю. Даже за закрытыми веками я не могу спрятаться от страха. Он толстой змеей оплел все мое тело, медленно сдавливая в тугих кольцах, перекрывая кислород. 

Каждый раз Он залечивает мои раны и заставляет вновь срастаться кости, чтоб все начать сначала, чтоб наслаждаться моими мучениями бесконечно. Почему я? Я столько раз спрашивал себя, орал в тишине собственной темницы — «Почему я?!», но ответом мне была безмолвная тишина разверзнувшейся за моей спиной бездны. 

А сколько раз Он врывался в мою темницу, вытряхивая меня из глубин сознания, сжимая на шее руки. Он все повторял, что мне нужно только попросить его остановиться… Попросить остановиться — разве это так сложно? Одно слово — «согласен». Одно слово и целая жизнь взамен. 

Взамен на что? Мне не предоставили условий сделки, никаких гарантий или компенсаций — слепая вера. Такая же слепая и бесполезная, как и Фемида. Он предлагал мне договориться. Не ради себя — нет… Ради сестры… Младшего брата… Каждый раз, когда Он в такие минуты смотрел в мои глаза, мне казалось, что мы безумны оба. Он — в своей маниакальной манере всевластия, я — в своей раздавленной манере отчаяния. 

Он любит называть себя «Мое Величество», подчеркивая свое превосходство. Мне уже не раз доводилось слышать от него этот оборот, а слуги все только так к нему и обращаются — «Ваше Величество». Для меня же Он оставался безумцем, сломавшим мою жизнь. Чудовищем, вытащившим меня из кровати, перебившим мне позвоночник, вгрызающимся в мой разум, сломавшим мой привычный мир. Я не мог понять, что Ему нужно и что Он втолковывает в мой воспаленный, пораженный его играми, словно болезнью, разум. 

Однажды Он выволок меня из темной камеры и бросил под ноги сестре — грязного, тощего, трясущегося, не в состоянии даже подняться, пошевелить вмиг откликнувшимися болью руками — я был жалок, ничтожен, бесполезен. Когда я, наконец, смог открыть глаза, щурясь от ослепившего меня света, то увидел, как на шее Мэй затягивается черная лента. Его люди приподняли сестру, удерживая убийственную ленту. 

Еще переваривая ситуацию, я увидел, как приволокли на цепи Питера и такая же черная лента обвилась вокруг его шеи. Он сдавленно захрипел, дергаясь в тяжелых оковах. Мой мозг взрывался, трескался, терял куски реальности, слишком долго заточенный в клетке из темноты и боли. Искалеченное сознание, вызревающее нарывом, собиралось вот-вот лопнуть, разбить последние целые витражи моей души, смести к дьяволу в пекло ее осколки. 

Я попытался сделать движение к ним, как послышалось укоризненное шипение: 

— Не советую… 

— Отпусти их! — закричал я, цепляясь взглядом за фигуру мага. 

Он посмотрел на меня сверху вниз и взял Мэй за подбородок. Ее красивое когда-то лицо отчаянно сопротивлялось удушению, на глазах выступили слезы, зубы плотно сжаты. Мое сердце сжалось от боли, от ужаса и безысходности. 

— За что?! За что?! — кричал я, примерзнув к месту. 

— Какая чудная мордашка, ты не находишь? — он прикоснулся губами к ее щеке. 

Я сглотнул. 

— Отпусти их, — мольба. 

— Не раньше, чем получу желаемое. 

Он схватил сестру за руку и сильно сжал. Ее лицо еще больше исказилось от боли. Я, наверное, никогда не забуду этот взгляд. Умоляющий, печальный и смиренный. 

— Я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь, — в отчаянии зашептал я, глядя на брата, что беспомощно сучил ногами, вися в петле в руках слуг. Мое сознание отторгало действительность, истерически колотясь о стенки черепа. Это все ложь! Ложь! Я уже сошел с ума! Этого ничего нет! Я в замешательстве попытался закрыть уши ладонями, слезы катились крупными каплями по щекам. Я же обещал защищать их. Защищать… — Что мне сделать?! Я не понимаю! 

Колдун своим ножом сделал разрез на ладони сестры и повернул ее ко мне. Кровь быстро наполняла ладошку и тонкими струйками стекала на пол. 

— Я хочу повиновения, Рик. Пей. 

Я облизал пересохшие, истрескавшиеся, покрытые коркой губы. «Что значит «пей»? Кровь?» От одной мысли меня затошнило, но тихий хрип сестры быстро вернул к реальности. 

Я упал на колени возле протянутой ко мне руки и приник к ладошке, всасывая кровь. Попытка проглотить содержимое провалилась. Меня вырвало. Я смог привыкнуть к постоянному аромату крови, что висел в воздухе моей темницы, но проглотить… Это было слишком. Я откашливал кровь, которая продолжала капать из моего рта вместе с желчью. 

— Как же ты жалок, — он раздраженно поджал губы и закатил глаза. 

— И с вот ЭТИМ мне приходится иметь дело… — презрительная гримаса. Щелчок пальцами и Питера вновь вздернули в воздух. Хрипы брата врезались в сознание, ломая, разбивая меня. 

— Зачем? — прохрипел я, успокаивая взбунтовавшийся желудок. — Прекрати! Я сделаю… Все сделаю! 

Ответа не последовало, но брата оставили в покое. Я слышал его тяжелое прерывистое дыхание. Его мокрый от слез взгляд навечно отпечатался в сознании — непонимание, боль, обида, злость. А возникшие рядом слуги набрали в небольшой пузырек крови, что все так же капала из раны Мэй, и рывком вздернули мою голову кверху. 

Я не успел понять, когда все произошло. Чья-то сильная рука схватила меня, приоткрывая мой рот, в который за секунду вылили содержимое флакончика. Далее мне прикрыли рот и нос, не позволяя выплюнуть жидкость. Мои внутренние позывы рвались наружу. Но… 

Краем глаза я видел Его. Он требовательно сверлил меня взглядом, наматывая на руку и без того короткую черную ленту, обвитую вокруг шеи сестры. Его фигура, словно отлитая из металла, предупреждала меня — или я сделаю, как Он хочет, или Мэй умрет. Я все проглотил, старательно сглаживая рвотные позывы, показал пустой рот и меня отпустили. 

Я рухнул Ему под ноги, переводя дыхание. Подняв воспаленные мокрые глаза, Питера и Мэй я уже не обнаружил. 

— Хороший мальчик… — пронеслось над головой, и Его рука по-хозяйски похлопала меня по плечу. 

— Где моя семья? — молчание. — Зачем ты это с нами делаешь? — я с трудом переводил дыхание, каждый вдох обжигал мои потрескавшиеся губы, а собственная слабость давила тяжким обвинительным грузом, гильотиной, что однажды непременно отрубит мне голову. 

— С тобой, Рик. Я делаю это с тобой, — его ладонь резко прилетела мне в грудь, в район сердца, и крепко прижала к полу. 

Я заскрипел от боли зубами, попытался вцепится в руку, но мои собственные конечности давно забыли слово «нагрузка». Под Его рукой, словно раскаленными иглами, вышивался узор на моем теле, проникая глубоко в ткани. Когда он убрал руку, на том месте красовался острозубый аккуратный «ожог». 

— ЭТО чтоб никогда не забыл, кому принадлежишь, — выплюнув эти слова, Он махнул рукой и выросшие из ниоткуда Тени поволокли меня в камеру. 

— Зачем?! — мой крик раскатывался по темному помещению коротких коридоров, натыкался на стыки плит и осыпался отчаянием мне на голову. Я и вправду никак не мог понять, «почему все это происходит с нами?». 

— Ты станешь лучшим моим творением — вампиром, маленькое проклятое дитя. Ты же хочешь этого, правда? 

— Х-хочу, — шепот на грани истерики. Конечно, хочу…


End file.
